


Vigilant

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara's time on Illium was sometimes more treacherous than she knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 10 Mar 2017
> 
> Prompt: "Hesitate"

_‘Sigh.’_

Another merc was following her Liara, either trying to ingratiate herself to the Broker, or perhaps just to collect the substantial bounty.

Once Liara turned the corner, the pursuing merc found herself encased in stasis.  Not that Liara _needed_  the help.

Still, no one messed with her girl. Messages had to be sent. She wasn’t cruel. No reave, no prolonging the child’s suffering.

The maiden’s eyes were silently pleading at Aethyta’s approach. The matriarch shook her head. The kid was maybe 200. Bad choices.

She put her pistol to the maiden’s forehead, finger on the trigger.

She didn’t hesitate.


End file.
